1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print head that ejects ink for printing and an ink jet printing apparatus including the print head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a demand to further increase the operating speed of ink jet printing apparatuses. For ink jet printing apparatuses of a serial scan type which perform printing while allowing a print head to scan print medium in a width direction thereof, there has also been a demand to increase the printing speed. A typical measure for increasing the printing speed of the print head is to elongate ejection port arrays in the print head. Some print heads are elongated by connecting a plurality of substrates with ejection port arrays formed therein together in a direction in which the ejection port arrays are formed. This increases the print length that can be printed during a single scan. Thus, the number of scans required can be reduced, enabling efficient printing. However, if the print head is elongated by connecting a plurality of substrates with ejection port arrays formed therein together, the print head may have an increased size. Thus, a print head disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-298031 has been proposed. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-298031, two substrates are connected together along an extending direction of ejection port arrays. The two substrates are misaligned with each other in a direction intersecting the extending direction of the ejection port arrays. The substrates are arranged so as to partly overlap along the extending direction of the ejection port arrays. In each of the substrates connected together, ejection ports and ink supply ports are eccentrically located outward of the ejection port arrays in the extending direction thereof. Thus, a drive section for driving print elements can be arranged in an area where the substrates overlap. This enables a reduction in the length along the extending direction of the ejection port arrays in the print head, allowing the print head to be miniaturized.
As a single-color print head that ejects only ink in one color, the print head disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-298031 may be used. However, for color printing, a print head may be used which includes both a substrate with a plurality of ejection port arrays associated with the color printing and a substrate with ejection port arrays that eject black ink. In such a case, the print head cannot be sufficiently miniaturized and may have an increased size.